Forgotten Sibling
by What's Logic
Summary: What if there wasn't six Sakamaki siblings, but 7. Meet the youngest sibling Mei, the Sakamaki brother's little sister that none of them know about. This will have incest later on, don't like, don't read. Rated T for language. Sorry for the sucky summary, PLEASE REVIEW, or I will be sad :(


Mei POV

Well this bloody fucking sucks...

Karlheinz, my father allowed me to take over his military 3 months ago, and now he is coming to visit the base. The man didn't even know I even existed up until 2 years ago, and now he insists on being apart of my life. He wasn't even married to my mother, and he had three wives, clearly he just couldn't keep it in his pants.

Most people on base were apprehensive about a 13 year old running the vampire nations army, but I proved it myself rather quickly and anyone who opposed me... let's just say didn't end well for them.

My name is Mei Sakamaki the youngest child and only daughter of the great and powerful vampire king, my 6 half brothers who most likely don't even know I exist. I have never met them, nor my adoptive brothers, though I have been curious about them from time to time.

* * *

30 minutes...

This is such a pain in the ass. After hearing that my father was coming I had little time to get something appropriate to wear, even if it is just for dinner I am suppose to 'look immaculate' as my Lieutenant General says.

I've dressed myself in a black sleeveless cocktail dress with a deep V in the back, before adding some natural looking make up, and slipping on some black heels.

15 minutes...

click clock...me shoes echo through the halls

tick tock... Time is of the essence

5 minutes...

My General is at the entrance to the dinning room holding my 'General of Army' jacket, which was pitch black and goes with my dress. I slip it on and am about to enter the dinning room when my General steps in front of me "I don't mean to be rude" he says in a deep voice when he sees my irritated face "but the Vampire King has already arrived."

...Great... note the sarcasm. I nod saying nothing, taking a deep breath before opening the doors and walking through the threshold...

* * *

Earlier

Shu POV

How troublesome. That man called yesterday saying he was going to have a dinner meeting with the new General of his army and he insisted that I come since I am the heir to the thrown. I tried to get out of it key word 'tried', when Ayato heard about this he demanded that he come too, since he is determined to take the thorn. Not that I mind, running the vampire nation is too much trouble.

So now here I am sitting in the military bases dinning room, with my irritatingly loud brother and my father who I can't stand, wearing an extremely uncomfortable suit.

I hear shoes clicking agents the floor coming toward the double doors leading to the room, the noise stops just outside and I can hear talking, but I don't care enough to actually listen.

I am not looking forward to this. I couldn't care less about meeting some forty something year old man to talk about the progress of an army, I could just picture it White hair died a dark shade with cheap hair dye clearly not his natural color, could lose quite a few pound around the middle, looking like he hadn't been to or even seen a gym in at least a decade, ugly crooked yellow teeth showing when he gives his broken creepy rapist smile.

* * *

Third POV

Ayato's idea of the General of the Army was pretty similar to Shu's, but neither of ever in a hundred years did they expect what walked through the door.

A girl who didn't look like she could be any older than 11, beautiful sandy blond hair cascading down her waist in elegant waves, as it transitioned to white at the tips. Eyes that put rubies to shame, with their deep sparkling color, a face a doll would be envious of, totally flawless and unblemished, pale in complexion. Both boys couldn't take their eyes of the girls small form as she walked over and took the last empty seat the table.

Her eyes went straight to Karl, both of them made a non verbal recognition of each other, but Karl took it a step farther.

"My, you've grown Mei. Looking lovely as ev-" he was cut off "let's skip the idle chit chat, Heinz. There are other, more important things at hand" Mei's voice held no emotion. Karlheinz sighed, and his sons stared at the young girl in shock, _This is the general of the army? Is this some kind of joke?_ they thought. Not only that but she disrespected Karlheinz, the great Vampire Lord multiple times in the past minute, and didn't seem to care.

The dinner went by fast, Mei talking strictly business not answering any of the questions Heinz asked about her personal life. Shu and Ayato found out very quickly that the girl across the table wasn't like an ordinary child, she was absolutely brilliant and spoke with authority.

At the end of dinner Mei rose to leave but Karl stopped her, "Mei there is one more thing I would like to discus" he said, Mei sighed and sat down once more.

"I don't believe I introduced you" Karl said gesturing to his sons with a look of knowing of his face, "these are two of my sons Shu the eldest, and Ayato the third eldest". Mei's eyes were wide, she blinked a couple of times, before a sweet smile made it's way onto her face and her eyes twinkled, red eyes never looked so innocent. "It's is nice to finally meet you" her voice was soft and could easily rival an angels, "Shu, Ayato, this is Mei Elizabeth Sakamaki, your younger sister."

The two boy froze as they stared at the gorgeous little girl in front of them, Ayato was the first to break the silence "how could you keep this from us?" he said to Karl, angry. "Well it was pretty considering the man hasn't even known of my existence for three years" Mei says standing up from her seat. Shu still hasn't said anything, he stood and walked toward the young girl, and stopped a few feet in front of her, doing nothing but staring intently at her.

"Besides the point, Mei I would like to move in with my sons" Mei's heart stopped, started then stopped again. She took a step forward tripping over her own feet, she waited for the impact but it never came, she opened her eyes to see bright blue ones staring back at her. Shu said nothing but set the girl back on her feet, "thank you" she said softly turning toward Karl, "four of my brothers haven't even met me, or even know about me and you want me to move in." Karl nodded, "yes, I think it is best for you, and I would like it to happen as soon as possible."

Mei thought for a moment, she really didn't have a choice in the matter, and she hated pointless bickering, especially when she lost in the end. Letting out a sigh, Mei nodded "very well" she said quietly "I will start packing immediately", she turned and was about to walk out of the room, but stopped and turned around "I look forward to learning about you Onii-chan" she said sweetly before leaving.

* * *

The ride to the Sakamaki Mansion was a quiet one, Karlheinz had, so called urgent matters to attend to so he had left Shu, Ayato and Mei alone.

They didn't talk, Shu and Ayato where still in shock, they had a sister, _they had a sister_.

Mei stared out the window with wide eyes as the mansion came into view, Shu watched her out of the corner of his eye, he thought she as absolutely adorable.

Mei was ready within twenty minutes after dinner, she had put her hair up into two pony tails with black ribbon and changed into a blood red long sleeve sun dress with black leggings.

* * *

The three walked inside the mansion, not saying anything. "We need to tell everyone of your arrival" Shu said guiding Mei down the corridors to the living room. In a flash Shu was in his regular clothes, Ayato flashed out of the room, only to return a minute later with the rest of his brothers in tow.

Mei looked at the new people in the room with curious eyes, the boys all looked confused of why they had to come for an urgent family meeting. They all saw the little blond girl and eyed her, "my, who is this little one?" Latio asks sitting down next to her, "she is the reason for this meeting" Shu said.

"Meet our sister, Mei", everyone froze and stared at the girl. Laito leaned forward staring intently at the girl, "nice to meet you, big brothers" she said in a polite and sweet voice. "Is this some kind of joke" Kanato said, becoming angry, "sorry to disappoint, but no it is not a joke. I am your half sister" Mei said politely. "So she is the daughter of that man" Subaru said, "if by that man, you mean Karlheinz then yes, thought I hate to admit that, that man whore is my father. No offence" she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"None taken", Ayato said smiling faintly at the comment, "he's a bastered", Mei let out a giggle "you can sat that again".

Riji cleared his throat, gaining their attention, "I believe we should introduce ourselves, I am-" "I don't mean to be rude but there is no need for introductions, I know all of your names and am pretty sure which one of you is which" Mei said smiling. She proceeded to name each respective brothers.

"It's nice to meet you all, but I am very tired, and if I am not on a bed within the next ten minutes I am going to pass out here" Mei said rising from her seat. "I will show you to your room" Reiji said.

* * *

Once in her room Mei quickly changed into her nightgown, she turned toward her bed to see Shu sprawled out on top of it. Walking up she poked his nose, "Onii-chan, this is my room" "too sleepy to leave" was the only response she got. Sighing she crawled into bed, "fine, but since you are in my bed you are going to be my bear for the night" she said scooting closer till she was right beside him, and wrapped her small arms around him. "Why are you warm?" Shu asked, it was so odd, vampires were cold, they were never warm. Mei gave him a sleepy smile, "I am not all vampire, shu. I am half elemental" she said before yawning, and snuggling in into his chest.

Mei's last thoughts before she drifted off were

 _What is in store for me?_


End file.
